xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonika Village Head
He was the leader of Tonika Village. Personality He appeared to have been very kind, having spent time with his grandchildren and finding joy in hearing about the things they loved. He could also be very strict and authoritarian at times, as he stopped Leo from teasing his sister with one dispraising word. He also seemed to have been very brave and loyal towards his homeland, willingly fighting anyone who threatened it. Appearance He was a tall, stately-looking elderly man with white hair and a beard that almost covered up his entire face. Normally, he was seen wearing a simple beige kimono with pants and dark sandals. In combat, he wore a simple plate of armour alongside a dark headband and wielded a sword. On his right arm was the complex tattoo of the village's militia. After being reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi, he was forced to wear a blindfold over his eyes to cover their black sclera, which would reveal that he died and was reincarnated. Abilities Despite his age, he was a powerful combatant, seen when he was able to hold his own against at least two reincarnated shinobi, using kenjutsu and taijutsu. He seemed to had remained calm, even when cornered by several enemies and could use his experience to estimate his foes, allowing him to reduce unnecessary movements. He was also very strong, able to cut off a human limb with a single strike. Part II Shortly before the destruction of Tonika Village, he conversed with his granddaughter, Miina, about the melody she often hummed and resolved an argument between Miina and Leo over a drawn picture of their sensei, Dokku. When Kabuto Yakushi's reincarnated shinobi attacked the village, the village head led a troop of his village's militia to stop them. He then battled two enemies at once and was greatly disturbed upon learning that his enemies recovered from any damage dealt to them. To keep the enemy from obtaining the village's treasure, he gave one of the village guards two of the seven sounds required to activate the Saezuri. Shortly after, he was found by Dokku, to whom he gave two additional sounds. He was later confronted by Disonasu, at which point he was attacked and killed by reincarnated shinobi, allowing his enemies to take the three remaining sounds from him. Kabuto later acquired the village head's DNA from his grave and reincarnated as a means of obtaining the final two sounds from Dokku. Under Kabuto's control, he entered Hachō Village and was escorted to Dokku and the other Tonika Village survivors by Disonasu and several others. After stating that he had survived the the village's destruction, but now wore a blindfold due to his eyes having been damaged, Leo and Miina embraced him, but Miina, after seeing a vision of him as a skeleton, realised that something was wrong with her grandfather. The village head then removed his blindfold, revealing that he had been reincarnated. After a short fight, Kabuto recalled the village head into his coffin, stating him to be useless. In the next day, Kabuto found Disonasu in the verge of death and complained about his failure on the mission, he summoned the Tonika Village Head again to take his revenge and then killed him with his sword. His body began to disperse before seeing Miina one last time.1 Category:Naruto Universe Category:Political Leaders Category:Zombies Category:Sword Wielders Category:Cosmic Force Category:Veterans Category:Super Soldiers Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Ninja Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Tattoo Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Male Category:Unnamed Characters